


Prompt 14- Hey, I’m with you, okay? Always.

by lunar_saturn_88



Series: Dabble Prompt Challenge [4]
Category: Captain America (Movies), The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-05-15
Updated: 2015-05-15
Packaged: 2018-03-30 16:39:14
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 420
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3943939
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lunar_saturn_88/pseuds/lunar_saturn_88
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Prompt 14 of the Dabble shots I'm trying to do.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Prompt 14- Hey, I’m with you, okay? Always.

You don’t know how the heck Steve had talked you into going to this benefit that Tony was throwing that night. You were dressed in a fine gown that Natasha had been able to get you into. You weren’t sure of how Steve wasn’t swept off his feet by another girl that was prettier than you. You weren’t the best in your eyes. You weren’t that pretty according to you.

 

All of the benefits that you had been to with Steve made it really hard. Tony kept inviting you and Steve to these things for more of a public type of thing which bothered you because you didn’t want pretty girls flirting with Steve. It made you feel worse than a little bit. Girls always seemed to swarm to him because he was handsome and well looking at his body damn. You didn’t blame them, but you were afraid that they would somehow be able to whisk him away from you and you would never see him again.

 

Steve looked over at you. He saw the look that was on your face as another woman walked in his direction. He shook his head thinking that another woman was coming to hit on him. He was beginning to tire of it because of how it made you feel. It really made you feel very bad. He walked towards you.

 

“Steve…” You said softly.

 

“Y/N… why don’t you come with me.” He said with a smile.

 

“I thought you would want to talk with your loyal fans.” You said softly.

 

Steve shook his head. “No. Come on Y/N.” He said looping your arm with his. He led you out of the benefit. He let out a soft sigh.

 

“Tony invited us here Steve. I think we should go back inside.”  
  


“Y/n. I’m with you. You know that.” He told you softly.

 

“Steve…”

 

“Hey, I’m with you, okay? Always. No other girl isn’t going to change how I feel about you.”

 

“Steve… I’m not the prettiest girl…”

 

“Y/N. You are beautiful. You’re my girl. I love you. I would never want to leave you. I’m with you no matter what.” Steve said pulling you close to him. “You look beautiful in that dress.”  
  


You leaned up and press your lips to his. You loved this man and was thankful that he was with you. He loved you for who you were. That was the only thing that mattered. No girl would be able to take him away from you.

 

 


End file.
